j'aimerais bien voir ça!
by chipie14
Summary: hey blondie!Il paraît que si ta mère a toujours cet air dégoûté c'est parce que ton père est nul au pieux et qu'elle pense sans cesse à comment c'est avec lui! tu apprendras Potter, que tous les Malefoy au lit sont des Dieux ha ouais? note à l'intérieure


Note de l'auteur : après la lecture si vous voulez bien…

**Note pour les lecteurs de décharge électrique : c'est en partie pour vous que je fais ça, j'aimerais pas qu'on ai des pulsions meurtrières envers moi parce le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est trop court ou que Draco à été un trou du durant toute l'histoire, alors j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

Disclaimer : l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et moi tout ce que j'ai c'est la perversion avec laquelle j'ai écrit cette histoire !

Pairing : Harry/Draco vous vouliez que ce soit quoi d'autre ?

Titre : J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Résumé : Draco après avoir été effrontément provoqué par Harry se voit dans l'obligation de lui monter la chose pour laquelle les Malfoy sont le plus fières.

-Vite ! Vite Mme Mcgonagall !

Le professeur se retourna, agacée, vers la personne qui avait osée interrompre la dégustation de son café noir préféré.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous miss Patil ? Demanda-t-elle

-Vite professeur ! Cette fois je crois qu'ils vont s'entretuer ! S'écria Padma affolée

La directrice de Gryffondor se leva avec hâte, bien décidée à en finir aujourd'hui.

« Ils » désignait Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy.

Ces deux là, depuis le début de leur septième année, ne cessaient de se battre et leurs nombreuses altercations se révélaient parfois très violentes.

Lorsque le professeur et l'élève arrivèrent, ce fut avec grand peine qu'elles réussirent à se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule excitée qui entouraient sans aucun doute, les deux jeunes hommes.

-Allez circulez y a rien à voir dit la sous directrice à haute voix, les préfets faites votre travail voyons ! Padma prévenez monsieur Rusard s'il vous plaît.

A ces mots, la plupart des élèves se dispersèrent, pour laisser voir au centre, les deux ennemis

-Mais qu'est ce que ?

Harry était assis à califourchon sur Draco, la lèvre fendue, le visage déjà plein de bleus et le teint violet.

Le blond, lui n'était pas mieux ; son nez saignait abondamment, tachant ses vêtements, sa face était tuméfié elle aussi et ses bras parsemés de griffures sanglantes.

Il serrait déjà depuis un bon moment le cou du survivant qui ne le sera bientôt plus, alors que celui-ci n'ayant aperçu plus aucune parcelle de peau vierge à griffer, tirait maintenant sur les cheveux du Serpentard, bien décidé à les emporter avec lui dans la tombe.

Aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir remarqué la présence des autres élèves, ni de leur professeur

De métamorphose.

Cette dernière se dirigea avec colère vers ses élèves et saisit violemment leurs oreilles qu'elle tordit pour les forcer à se mettre à genoux et la regarder.

-Vous vous êtes vus tous les deux ? Même des étudiants de première année sont plus matures gronda-t-elle, faisant fit des gémissements de douleurs d'Harry et des menaces de Drago.

-Vous irez tous les deux en retenue ce soir dans les cachots sous la garde du professeur Rogue et de moi-même ; je crois savoir qu'il y a bon nombre de véracrasses et de crapauds qui ont besoin d'être débarrassés de leur bave…

-Ouch ! S'il vous plaît madame je ne sent plus mon oreille gémit Harry

-Quand je dirai à mon père que vous gronda Drago

-Je vous retire à tous les deux le droit de vol pour les deux prochains matchs continua-t-elle

-Quoi ?

-Et cent points chacun

Cette fois-ci, le blond et le brun avaient crié au même moment, ils se lancèrent alors des regards de pure haine.

-Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes encore tapés dessus, vous serez renvoyez dans votre famille pour le reste du trimestre afin de réfléchir à votre comportement, je vais de ce pas en informer le directeur termina-t-elle.

-Tout ça c'est ta faute Malfoy ! Lança Harry une fois qu'elle fut partit.

A la place d'une réponse, Draco se releva avec grâce, épousseta ses vêtements, passa une main ses cheveux pour les ramener en arrière et marcha d'un pas léger et élégant en direction de l'infirmerie.

Si Potter adorait son horrible cicatrice, lui ne tenait pas à être défiguré à vie et Dieu que c'était disgracieux ces marques sur ses bras !

* * *

-Messieurs vos baguettes, demanda Mcgonagal en tendant les mains.

Les bouts de bois furent déposés de très mauvaise grâce et avec plus de lenteur qu'un escargot.

-Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle de bonne humeur, le professeur Rogue a été retenu par le directeur, c'est donc moi qui surveillerait, voilà dit-elle en montrant quatre bassines devant eux, deux pour chacun de vous, pour retirer la bave vous devez les attraper et serrer en tirant le long de leur langue.

-Heu, avec quoi professeur ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation.

-Avec vos mains bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle de plus en plus joyeuse.

-Mais vous avez bien des gants quelque part ? Reprit Draco en jetant des coups d'œil discrets autour de lui.

-En effet, attendez.

Quand l'adulte se retira dans l'arrière salle, le blond retint un soupir de soulagement que le brun laissa échapper bruyamment.

-Décidément, tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue Potter ricana le Serpentard.

Le Gryffondor l'ignora royalement ; en fait, sa directrice de maison venait de réapparaître avec une paire de gant qu'elle enfilait.

Une selle paire de gant ?

Harry regarda Draco qui lui renvoya un sourire narquois.

Pour le blond, il était évidemment qu'elle serait pour lui.

-Je vous montre comment faire, indiqua-t-elle en soulevant un crapaud qui tentait de s'échapper.

Tous les deux eurent une grimace de dégoût quand ils la virent passer ses doigts en appuyant fortement sur la langue grisâtre du pauvre animal qui coassait de plus en plus fort, tandis que la substance gluante s'écoulait dans un bocal en verre.

-Professeur ? Fit une voix suraiguë à la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'elfe de maison intimidé.

-Oui répondit-elle

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande

Elle fit claqué sa langue visiblement très contrariée, elle qui commençait à peine à s'amuser…

Elle enleva ses gants de protection et ouvrit la porte

-Je tiens à ce que cela soit fait messieurs ou alors madame Pomfresh ne sera pas contente, dans ce cas, vous passerez la journée du samedi prochain avec monsieur Rusard, je crois qu'il a prévu d'aller faire les magasins et de passer chez le coiffeur ce jour là et je sui certaine qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui sera pas de refus déclara l'animagus.

A ses mots, les yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

-Je vous que l'information a fait son chemin rit-elle.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, un court silence régna.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils font la haut dit pensivement Draco en se rapprochant avec un air naturel de la paire de gants posée près des bocaux en verre.

Harry le suivit du regard en plissant les y eux à la recherche du piège quand il aperçut les gants.

Il grogna et se rua vers eux.

-Non mais tu prends pour un idiot blondie !

-Lâche ça le balafré !

Contre toute attente les gants disparurent faisant place à un petit mot ' _il vous reste une heure messieurs'_

-Tout est toujours de ta faute Malefoy, tu me pourris la vie, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me chercher ? Cria le brun en se dirigeant vers les récipients qui contenaient les animaux.

-Et toi potty, pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de me provoquer ? Murmura le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas, son cœur battant étrangement.

Il se pencha au dessus d'une des bassines quand il se rendit compte que son compagnon de retenue s'était assis.

-Tu fais quoi là Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il avec insistance

-Je suis entrain de te regarder travailler Potter ironisa le Serpentard

-Oui, je l'ai bien remarqué, Harry paraissait légèrement agacé, mais tu ne penses pas que je vais faire tout le travail n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, il est normal que les personne primitives travaillent à la place des autres.

-Primitif ? Moi ?

-Exactement Potter ! Tu passes ton temps à grogner et à faire des gestes !

-Répète ça grogna Harry en lui montrant son poing

Il vit Draco ricaner et se calma, il avait trouvé sa répartie.

-Eh bien si moi je suis primitif toi tu es impuissant !

-Pardon ? S'étonna le blond, arrêtant de rire

-Exactement Malfoy ! Imita le brun, il paraît que si ta mère à toujours cet aire dégoûté c'est la faute de ton père car il est nul au pieux et qu'elle pense sans cesse à la nuit pourrie qui l'attend.

Le Serpentard ne chercha même pas à savoir d'où sortait une telle sottise.

-C'est tout le contraire Potter, saches que tous les Malefoy sont des dieux au lit.

-Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça blondie !

-Tu en doutes potty ? Alors je pais te montrer à quel point je suis bon _Harry_ dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant.

Harry se retrouva accolé au mur, il leva la tête et déglutit, dans les yeux gris se lisait clairement le désir.

Il frissonna quand le souffle de Draco parcourut ses lèvres envoyant de l'électricité jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Le blond sourit, conscient du trouble du brun.

Lorsque celui-ci se mit à haleter le Serpentard émit un petit rire, cessant de souffler sur sa peau.

-Merlin Potter je ne t'ai même pas encore touché !

Harry grogna et empoigna la tête de Draco pour le rapprocher afin d'intensifier le souffle brûlant.

-Embrasse moi finit-il par gémir pendant que le blond respirait dans son oreille.

-Impatient potty ?

-Non, non, tu es nul au hum…

Draco avait posé sa bouche sur la sienne et suçotait doucement la lèvre inférieure, il était diablement excité par le garçon en face de lui.

Il sentit les lèvres s'entrouvrirent réclamant l'entrée de sa langue, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

Il se mit à caresser chaque recoin de la bouche chaude du Gryffondor, se délectant des merveilleux bruits qu'il poussait.

Avec regret, ils se détachèrent pour respirer et le Serpentard observa l'autre, ses lèvres entrouvertes rouges et gonflées, ses yeux assombris par le désir, il haletait

-Putain Malefoy

-Et ce n'est que le début Potter, il commença à frotter leurs deux érections en déboutonnant sa chemise trois fois trop grande pour lui.

-Oh Merlin cria Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière

-Je sais, mais tu peux m'appeler Draco gémit-il

Il se pencha pour grignoter la gorge offerte laissant, des marques sur son passage.

Il ouvrit la chemise et regarda avec envie le torse finement musclé et les tétons durcis par le plaisir.

Il en prit un et tira dessus, le faisant ahaner un peu plus.

Doucement sa langue rejoignit ses doigts et il descendit jusqu'à la boucle du pantalon ; il le fit glisser en même temps que le boxer vert.

-Je savais qu'au fond tu craquais pour les Serpentard Potter

-Arrête de parler…Plus vite supplia Harry

L'autre se lécha les lèvres puis prit le gland en bouche

Harry ne put retenir un cri, ne contrôlant plus ses hanches il entra tout entier dans la bouche du préfet qui soutint le rythme

Le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor voyait des étoiles quand tout cessa.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir de frustration

-Non ! S'écria-t-il pourquoi tu ? Il se tut en voyant le blond se déshabiller, il admira le corps galbe et les longues jambes, le fessier ferme et le torse bien dessiner de son amant.

Celui-ci vint lui présenter ses doigts mais Harry était à bout

-Pourquoi mets-tu tes doigts devant ma bouche ? Prends moi maintenant, je n'en peux plus geint-il

Alors le Serpentard l'allongea sur une table et entra en lui.

Le brun frémit de plaisir et de douleur quand il sentit la virilité de son amant dans son intimité

Ils amorcèrent une série de vas et viens qui les firent hurler de volupté.

-Par Salazar ! Harry haleta Draco en saisissant le sexe entre eux.

Pour le Gryffondor ce fut trop, il sentait le blond coulisser en lui et les mouvements sur lui ; ils jouirent en criant leurs prénoms.

Le Serpentard se retira et l'autre vint se lover contre lui.

-Faudrait qu'on se rhabille et qu'on se mette au travail bailla Harry après un moment

-Pourquoi ? Bougonna Draco, Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, la réaction des profs peut-être drôle, après tout, on ne s'est pas battus en fin de compte.

Il incita le brun à reprendre sa position.

-En effet, approuva Harry, il éclata de rire, je le savais Malefoy tu es nul au pieux ! S'exclama-t-il

-Quoi ? S'écria Draco vexé, parce que toi tu es une bête de sexe peut-être ?

-Je dirais même plus blondie, il le plaqua sous lui, je suis primitif! susurra Harry.

* * *

Dans son bureau, un vieux monsieur observait la scène avec un sourire pervers.

Devant lui, se trouvaient deux tasses de thé fumantes et ses collèges de travail endormis sur leur fauteuil.

* * *

_Et voilà mon premier ptit os terminé, j'espère que ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque là ont aimé, et que jvè avoir plein de pti review_

_Comme je le disais en haut de la page, j'ai écrit ce pti os pour me faire pardonner la courte longueur du chapitre douze je crois, en tt cas celui que je vien de publier de décharge électrique et le mauvè role de draco dans cette histoir, parce que croyez moi je l'adore ma ptite blondie !_

_Gros bisous à tous_


End file.
